As known in the art, fluorescent light bulbs generally are more energy-efficient than conventional incandescent light bulbs. At the same time, however, incandescent light bulbs may have advantages over fluorescent light bulbs. For example, incandescent light bulbs tend to be less expensive than fluorescent bulbs and do not require a ballast, as fluorescent bulbs do. Accordingly, on some occasions fluorescent bulbs may be preferable to incandescent bulbs, on other occasions incandescent bulbs are preferable, and on other occasions, either will suffice. In this time of energy conservation, it is common for energy-efficient products to be certified as energy efficient by various organizations, e.g., ENERGY STAR (“a government-backed program helping businesses and individuals protect the environment through superior energy efficiency”).
It is known to have fluorescent bulbs with built-in ballasts for use in incandescent light bulb sockets; however lighting products (i.e., lighting fixtures and/or lighting portables) with standard incandescent light bulb sockets may face hurdles in becoming certified as energy-efficient because one can readily use incandescent bulbs in the medium bases (Edison bases) of such lighting products.